Saint slayer of the passover volume 2 ゲートを開く2
by byundajung71
Summary: Lousis and Clovis have been living in a dorm room after the accident. ever since that day, the nightmares kept on hunting them. what happened to their past that cause the trauma dreams? sudden flashbacks happens.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 5

_It was four years ago when my family was still alive. To be honest, it was my happiest moments._

The sky was clear with bright blue color. As the snow stopped pouring from the sky, it was mid-winter.

Clovis was fourteen back then, still growing to become a fine young man his father hoped to see. His family was busy for days of preparing supplement to go to their uncle's house down the city called. Salisbury.

Our house was located far from the city into a country side. The house was built with thick pine tree with bricks piled on the rooftop for the chimney fire to go out of the house, whenever it was used. We also had a large barn that held twenty hens, two cows, two white and black horses and some other animals.

"Lousis, Clovis! Don't play around in the snow for too long or else you'll get a cold!" he's mother opened the window to call us from the inside of the kitchen room.

"Yes, mom!" Clovis panted from running around in the snow for too long. He wore a warm, fur coat with green and red strips scarf wrapped around his neck. His leather boots sunk inside the snow that poured twelve inches while his entire coat was covered in snow.

Lousis grabbed some snow in his hands. He patted a little to make a snow ball and threw it at his brother who was struggling to walk properly on the snow.

Suddenly white ball came towards Clovis. It hit the Clovis' face with full speed while he fell hard on his bottom. "Nah!" the snow spattered all over his face that looked like a cream. He sat down on a freezing snowy ground and tasted the frosted bits of snow on his lips.

"Big brother is a melted snowman!" lousis laughed his lungs out until he couldn't say a word. He arched his stomach from laughing too much.

"Thanks for the advice, lousis." He wiped off the snow with his leather mittens. He could feel his nose been frozen with red marks. "Cold!" he yelped when one drop of snow melted inside his gum.

"Clovis! Lousis! I need your help!" their mother called again.

"I'm coming! okay, you guys! Time to wrap it up! Let's go home!" he called the children as loud as he can since the group was separated.

The children quickly stopped what they were doing and ran towards where lousis and Clovis were standing.

"Lousis-niisan! Look, what I made! A little boy held out a snow carved into a shape of some kinds of animals. The snow was cleared a like crystal that's already started to melt on the boy's hands.

"What's that?" Clovis asked.

"A reindeer! The boy giggled. ' can we keep it?"

"Hmm… I don't think it'll last very long. Clovis told him. "It'll melt by the time we reach home."

They walked up the highest hill for thirteen minutes. Their house was right below the hill half way down from the other side. As they made it half through, there was a young woman in her thirties waiting for us to come back home safety. that was their mother.

The reason was there's a lot of wild animal that can come out of the forest and either disturbed our farm animals or destroy the barn if there's a wild bear.

Their mother full name is Maria Wiston. She was married to a priest name Henrickson Wiston who is Clovis father. They both volunteered to take care of the children who don't have parents. Along with her birth children, lousis, Clovis, and Mimi, that created one huge family.

The total of orphanages were fifteen and they had to take care of them for day to night, daily.

Sudden rustle sound came behind the bushes. Clovis and lousis stopped for moment with their hearts pounded faster and faster. Right, behind them, there was a green bush that kept on moving on its own.

"Lousis, have you seen Steven lately?" Maria's eyes searched for a missing person. "I don't see him."

"Don't worry!" a voice came out of the bushes. Steven popped out of the bushes. He held a white rabbit in his hands. "Mom, can I have him as my pet?"

"Well. We have to build a cage from him. And I don't think we have enough carrots harvested this year. But I'll ask your father."

"Yay!" Steven stopped holding on the rabbit's ears and held it into his arms like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 6

A rattle sound came from the far south side. Lousis stopped again for a moment and saw a beam of light coming towards the gate that is label "Wiston Resistance"

"What's wrong?" Clovis asked lousis who's spaced out.

"You go ahead. I'll see whose coming." Lousis quickly ran down the hill.

The two horses pushed the heavy carriage that was full with luggage up the hills. One of the horses has brown spots on the body and the other one was a black horse. A man with brown, thick mustache took off his hat and told the horse to stop by gently yanking the collars that was wrapped around those two horses nose to the neck.

The man jumped off the carriage, held out a small knife to untie the ropes. He carried two heavy bags in his hand and started walking up the steepist hilly snow.

Lousis has spotted a man coming this way.

"Papa!" he yelled with happiness to see his father finally coming home.

"Lousis, is that you? My son grown up in a short amount of time, eh?" Henrickson yelled back with chuckles.

He quickly helped his father carry other luggage's that were left in a carriage. "Mother, papa is back!"

Maria quickly rushed out of the kitchen, still had her apron on. "Honey!" she reached her arms our and hugged her husband tightly. "I was so worried when you didn't reply us back for days."

"I was so busy in the city. Sorry to worried you."

"let me carry one!' she reached out her hands and grabbed one of the bags from her husband's hand.

"Honey, you shouldn't push yourself. Where's Clovis?" henrickson asked her. He didn't look too happy about it because eldest son wasn't taking his responsibility to help his wife out.

"Clovis is looking after the children. He'll be glad to see you!"

"Don't force yourself." He said to his wife with worries.

Only few steps up the hill, they finally reached to their house.

Maria opened the door. "Clovis, your father has come back home!"

Clovis stopped stirring the stew that was steaming on a hot stove. He put the silver spoon down and ran out of the kitchen to greet his father.

"welcome home, father!" how's your trip in the cities?" Clovis asked as he held the bags in his hands.

"It was very cold and one busy city. "He took off his coat and hung on a hook that was attached to the wall near the door.

"The dinner will be ready soon." She went inside the room to finish cooking up the sauce for the roasted chicken.

Henrickson sat on a couch with his glasses on to read the piles of newspapers that were on the table.

"Why weren't you helping your mother, Clovis? He asked him as he flipped the pages of the newspaper with his two fingers. "I told you to help her out as much as you can while I was gone."

Clovis stood there for a moment. He knew he was call for some trouble. It true, he hasn't helped his mother for a while. He's father was right on alert to everything even though he wasn't here the whole time.

"Honey. He's been helping me with lot things. Just that he has a lot of homework to do since he's middle school." She carried the plates out of the cabinet.

"Really?" he asked her with a look perhaps she might say it to protect her son from breaking the promises Clovis made to him.

"Don't look at me like that." She pouted at him as she made her way to another cabinet to get the forks, spoons and knives.

Clovis understood why his father would be serious he haven't taken care of his mother.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint slayer of the Passover chapter 7

His mother got pregnant after she gave birth to Mimi four years ago. Clovis was the oldest son, who was responsible to help out everything around the house especially lightening up the chimney or even do some hard farm work. Lousis was the second son and he's in charge of taking care of the oprhanges such as education and rules around the house. Mimi was the first daughter and the youngest child in the family.

Right now, she's been pregnant for three months.

"By the way, how are your grades in school? Are they good if that's your excuse for not helping around the house?'

"Of course. I'd be scared to see your reaction if I didn't?" He reached for his old bible that was one on the shelf. He hand grabbed the bible that's only two years old and pulled it out. He opened the pages and saw a lot of doodles on it. He sighed with ashamed. If his father has seen this the moment he walked into the house, he'll be furious with him. He quickly hid it underneath the rug that covered the drawer surface.

"The dinner is ready!"

The table was full with different acceries along with foods. One huge bowl of mash potatoes. One large plate of whole roasted chicken that was covered with bitter berries sauce. Fifteen cups of mike, or water. Two cups of wine for Maria and henrickson. And fifteen small chairs for little children along with Clovis, Mimi and Lousis.

"It smells so delicious!" Steven said as he clapped his hands with excitement.

"Since this our long reunion, I cooked some favorite dishes for you."

"Eh? That's not fair! Clovis whined. "You didn't even cook some meat for my birthday. And it's a fresh chicken right out of our barn!" he pointed towards the chicken. "Why did you have to be caught by my mother's hands? You could've waited for me on my next birthday." He yelled at the dead chicken.

"That's because you got in trouble at school, remember?"

"I did?" when?"

"It was when we tried to sneak to our neighbor's farm." Lousis whispered to his brother's ear. "Remember, now?"

"Hahhahhhahhah~" Clovis didn't say again. He laughed with nervousness. He remembered how his father spanked both them until they couldn't move for days.

Lousis kept his mouth shut to as well. Because he remembered it too at the same time as his brother did. He also remembered after the spanking, he had a big fight with his brother.

"Well, I am getting one of the biggest chicken legs here on the table before my father does." Clovis gave an evil grin.

"Pfft." Lousis couldn't help but to laugh. He quickly covered his mouth from bursting out.

"It's not funny. He started at him. "I'm serious about taking my drumsticks."

"That's enough. Everyone, let's do our prayers."

Henrickson started praying for the biggest reunion with his family. As soon as his father says the prayers, Clovis started to feel little irritation from someone poking on his waist.

He tried to ignore her but the tickles on his waist interrupted his pray. He opened his eyes and winked at his little sister.

Mimi was only four years ago. It's obvious for her not to understand their house rules. She has blond curly hair with cute peachy cheeks on her white ivory skin. Her eyes were blue as ocean water. She giggled when he tickled her chin without knowing his father was watching the whole thing.

"CLOVIS!"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 8

Clovis jolted up from his seat when he heard his father thundered the entire room with angry voice.

Mimi quickly crawled underneath her brother's chair with her arms wrapped around his legs and hugged it tightly.

"What did I tell you not to do during our pray?" Hendrickson eyes were full with disappointment to see his son all grown up yet still he haven't followed the basic rules in house. "What did I tell you not to do?

Clovis didn't answer his father's question.

Everyone has stopped their pray for moment and looked at their father.

Maria sighed with disbelief. "Not this again." She looked at her husband not to start out with a bad dinner. Not right after he has finally came home.

"b-but f-father~" I-I" he tried to convince to him what happened during the pray.

"Now, Clovis. Or do you want to skip your dinner?" he arose from his seat knowing that his son wouldn't want to miss out on a special dinner. And left the kitchen room.

He didn't have much of a choice to obey his father's order. He stood from his seat and followed him to the living room. He took few deep breathe and rubbed his head. This sucked. He told himself.

The moment his father came home after a long journey the minute he got in trouble.

His father already stood with his arms crossed to his chest. He looked at his son with expression you haven't learned anything for past fourteen years. He shook his head.

Clovis walked over to where his father pointed. He unzipped his belt and zippers. Lowered his pants down to his ankle and placed his hands on the sofa.

Henrickson opened the drawer and pulled out a long, skinny bamboo cane in his hand. He bend the cane to flex it a little bit and walked over to where his son bended over to.

Clovis looked a little frighten after he saw what instrument his father going to use.

His father placed his left hand on the back. He gave a little pushed for his son to lower the back little bit more, knowing cane will give him massive pain. And need something to grab on to.

"Lower your underwear." He tapped his son's bottom."

"D- do I have to?" he asked his father with pleading at the same with an embarrassment. It was his first time ever getting spanked with the cane. He looked at his father over his back shoulder.

His father wasn't joking at all. He just stood here waiting for that underwear to go down. "You know the consequences."

He couldn't believe it. It took few seconds for him to even have courage to put his hands on his underwear. He put his hands on his underwear, and lowered only up to his knee. He face turned bright peach red because of the humiliating position. The fact he revealed his bare bottom in his teenage.

Without any further of wasting time, his father swung his cane and gave a one hard swat across his behind. The cane flung down with a flexible bend and gave a quickly snap.

SMACK

"YEOW!" he yelped with shocking surprise. He gasped when he felt the burn on his bottom.

"What did I tell you not to do during our prayers?"

"N-not to play around during the pray "he had a hard time saying those words clearly when he felt the pain at the same time.

"And what did you do today at dinner time?"

"I—I played around during my pray."

Another crisp came down and landed on the same spot.

"Ahhhhh~! He gripped his hands tightly as he stomached arched a little. He couldn't imagine how many strikes his father will give with that cane. He began to panic. He tried to find a good reason to escape his punishment. "b-but, it was Mimi! It's Mimi who started it!"

"Is that so?" henrickson found more disappointing to hear him making one of the most pathetic excuse of all times.

"If it weren't for Mimi, I-I wouldn't be in this position, for crying sake!" Clovis pouted again.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 9

His father didn't say a word and swung his cane numerous of times.

CRACK oww! CRACK AGHH! CRACK FUFGE! Crack ahhh~!

Four hard, fast strokes came down that was five times harder than he was planning not to do.

He couldn't help himself but to have some tears come out of his eyes.

Four dark reddish lash marks covered the previews peach red lines on Clovis bottom.

"How old are you, Clovis" his father asked with a long sigh. Knowing, it won't end too easily.

"F-fourteen"

"You're fourteen who's coming up with something to blame on! You're teenager who's blames on your little who's only four! Is that how an older brother should behave?"

"b-but it true!" he raised his voice to defend himself.

CRACK a-aghhhh~

Tears ran down his eyes to his chin. Clovis gripped his hands tightly on the sofa while he legs were bending little.

"It's your own fault for getting disturbed by Mimi, young man! Even a seven year old boy could behave a simple rule like this!"

"b-but I'm different!" Clovis' mouth slipped off into the worst situation.

"You're what?"

"I... I said… I'm different." He repeated his words quietly.

Clovis father was furious with his son. Not only Clovis broke the rules now he's even blaming on his little sister and talk backing. "How are you different, huh!

Another five hard swats landed on Clovis bottom after he heard hose words coming out of his son's naughty mouth.

Clovis yelped with agony cried on the last stroke.

"Sob sobs "he lowered his head with shuddering shoulders. It was painful with fiery burning sensation.

Several red lashes marks began to darken even more.

"If you're different from others, shouldn't you be enjoying your dinner by now? And not be here getting spanked!" He punctuated with several single words with a cane that hit Clovis behind.

CRACK

He whimpered on the fourteenth blow on his bottom. The tears blinded his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry~ please stop~ it' its hurts~" he cried his heart out. He reached his hands and protected his peachy bottom... "Please, father~ no more!" huge tears spattered on the sofa. "i..i'm so sorry.."

"You're sorry for what?"

"f-for blaming. On Mimi... and talk backing... to you..." he hiccupped with a sob... He knew it made it worse. The punishment would have ended with only few caning. Thanks to his stubbornness, it may go on to senior caning. However.

"I'll let this aside only once, understand?" he told his son with a calm voice. He could see his son has reached the limit.

Clovis got confused. Surely, his father would've spanked him to the point he won't be able to walk for couple of days. He looked at his father, still sobbing.

His father returned the cane back inside the drawer. "When you're ready, you can have your dinner."

After few minutes later, Clovis slowly moved his hands away from the sofa to recompose him.

"Ow! ~! He rubbed his bottom as he pulled his trousers up and tried to walk properly. "Ah~" he felt more stabbing pain when the pants touched the beaten flesh. He went inside the kitchen.

Mimi didn't touch her dinner plates. She just sat down with sadness on her face.

"Mimi~ he tried to hide the pain. "Why haven't you eaten your dinner yet?"

Mimi burst into tears. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "B-big brother. I'm sorry~"

"That's okay." He slowly sat back down. "Ow~"

For Wiston family, those things occurs quiet often. Henrickson was serious about the religion in his family especially prayers, he didn't liked his children to be disturbed by anything. The rules in the house were simple but strict thanks to their father.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 10

"By the way." Henrickson held a box that's been wrapped with a present wrapper. "A present." He placed it on the table.

"A gift?" Clovis took it in his hands. He unwrap the wrapped and opened the box.

Inside the wooden carved box, there's was a bible that was brand new with a thick brown leather cover. It also has a price tag. It said it cost $40.95

"You doodled all over the bible I gave you three years ago.' He took a spoon full of potatoes.

"h-how did you-? He panicked with his face turned red when everyone was laughing.

"I would notice it soon or later, Clovis. He finished his sentence with a cool, calm voice,

For some reason, Henrickson could see everything like he has ten eyes all over his body or something. Maybe is it because he was gifted by god with a holy spirited? Creepy~ Clovis pointed out to himself with a cold shudders. Is that why you spanked me a minute? He thought of it again.

"Or do you want me give you an extra spanking? "he added to his sentence. "hmm?'

"hel-harry-no!" he yelled with ergent to flee from the dinner table.

Maria laughed on that one.

"Dad! You're making me embarrass in front of everyone!" He sat back down with his hands covered his feverish red face. He could feel hot steam blood rushed up to his head.

It was an awakard dinner table.

As soon as they finished, it was bed time.

The bed rooms were split into two. One bedroom was only for orphanages and the other room was for Wiston family.

"Steven, it's your turn!" Clovis called Steven to come over after he was done changing Mimi's clothing.

There were fifteen beds that were divided into three columns. One row of five beds was on the left side of the room. The second row with five beds was on the right side of the room. And last third row were in the middle of the room.

"Lousis check to see if anyone is not in the room." Mother came out of the bathroom.

"Yes, mom."

After the brothers finished putting all fifteen children to sleep, they head into their room. Clovis bed was only on top of the bunk bed and lousis was right below him.

Lousis already lied on his bed with his blankets all covered up his face.

"Man, I am so tried." Clovis finally reached to his bed after climbing up mini stairs way. He turned sideways to see the night sky stars out the window.

Lousis pushed his blanket away from his face. "You know. I've been thinking."

"Hmm?"

"You heard about the Saint Old Folk Legend? Right?'

"What about it?" he Clovis turned over another side, titled his body a little to see his brother down below.

"Do you believe devil exists like in the bible? It says on the bible?"

"You actually believe that?" Clovis asked with sarcastic laugh. "I don't believe in ghost. I never saw them in my life.

"If you did—"

"Lousis. Why are you so interested in those things?"

"Nothing." Lousis looked at him with teasing face. "can you tell the story again?"

"Fine." He sighed. "Always I ended up the last person to fall asleep.

_Long, long time ago before god created the earth. There was only god and the heavenly kingdom full with angels. But one day, an angel committed a sin and was cast out of the kingdom into gate of hell. That angel slowly turned into saint. And the battle between saint and god began. Endless battle between good and evil still exist today._

_ As soon as I finished the story, lousis was fast asleep._

To be continued.

Thank you for reading Saint Slayer of the Passover.


End file.
